The Chronicles of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl
by cartoonfan88
Summary: A Simpsons story based on a story in Treehouse of Horror X, my first attempt at a Simpsons story, so no flames...Chapter 7 is up!
1. Prelude

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Simpsons, I do not own any of the characters in the show and I do not own any of the locations mentioned in the show etc. (Although I really wish that I did…)

Cartoonfan88: Welcome one and all to my latest fanfiction project!

DarthHomer: Another project? Don't you get tired of all this writing?  
Cartoonfan88: Nope! And besides, this project I've been working on for ages, and one I've been looking forward to writing for ages….

DarthHomer: Well, is there anything that I need to know?  
Cartoonfan88: Well, you need to have seen the Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror X" to know what I'm writing about…and other than that….nothing else really…

DarthHomer: Sweet…..

Cartoonfan88: Well, get ready cause it starts now!

The Chronicles of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl

A Simpsons Fanfiction Story by Cartoonfan88

PART 1: Birth

1. Prelude

Springfield was a town that you could describe as normal enough, it had it's nuances like every other city in the world, but one of the nuances that makes Springfield more unique than say, London or Paris, is the unusual perpetrators of crimes that inhabited the city. Ever since the transformation of Bart and Lisa Simpson into the super powered Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl, inhabitants without super powers (those with far too much time on their hands) have decided to wreak all kinds of chaos on the city, only to be beaten by Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl.

At least once a week since their 'creation' Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl had trounced evil after evil, all of them almost the same as one another. However though, this weeks evil obviously took notice of all the mistakes their 'colleagues' made, and it all began with a phrase known well to both police officers and super heroes…

"A Hostage Situation?" said both Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl at the same time, they were both standing outside a building near the centre of Springfield, police cars surrounded the front of the building and police officers took cover behind their cars, in case one of the Captors began to fire on them..

"That's what we found out" replied Chief Wiggum. "We received a phone call earlier from the captors saying that if their demands aren't met within 5 hours, they would execute each and every person in the building." "And their demands are?" asked Stretch Dude, "Permanent Immunity from the Police and access to all banks, firearms and transport, the latter two all for free" replied Wiggum.

"So essentially, this is where we come in?" said Clobber Girl. Wiggum nodded "We've managed to keep the captors at bay, all you need to do is find a way inside the building and prevent the hostages from being executed." As Wiggum finished his sentence, the duo were off in search of a entry to the building.

As they searched for a alternative entry into the building, both Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl came to the realization that something was eerily wrong. Wiggum never explained how long they had to clear the building, and there was something about him that just did seem like normal, they didn't bring this up to one another, but concluded that Wiggum maybe was beginning to show signs of some increased intelligence.

They had found a way into the building through the garage, which was unguarded, which to the duo, was a amateurish mistake. They made their way to the lobby, which to their surprise, was where the captors were keeping the hostages, and all the movies they had seen relating to hostages and their captors had come alive in mere seconds.

Before charging in to battle, the duo surveyed their surroundings. Firstly, the captors did look the part, and were carrying weapons, looking like Handguns, which to them felt weird. Secondly, the hostages were blindfolded and tied up, as expected, but was unexpected was that their legs weren't tied up, they could've tried to make a break for it. And thirdly, they noticed the amount of people in the lobby, in total, 12 hostages and 6 captors, leaving a equal number for the duo to both rescue and take out.

Then the most peculiar thing happened, one of the captors noticed our heroes, but instead of alerting his colleagues, he alerted a couple of other captors, and together, the trio turned their guns on the other unsuspecting captors, and shot them. Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl were shocked of this act, they had seen blood before, but they had never seen a full, uncensored head shot, in all it's gory glory…before the remaining captors began to turn their guns on our heroes!

At the point, Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl had already planned out a strategy to take them out, but the recent turn of events turned their strategy into a mindless free-for all. They charged at the captors, and took two of them out with ease. The last one was scared…real scared, he began to make a run towards the exit of the building, when suddenly, a gunshot was heard and the runner dropped instantly.

The duo quickly got over their shock, and turned to free the hostages, but they as they turned around, they were gone! The duo also noticed that three of the captors was remaining on the floor, while the other three were gone. Confused completely for the first time, they turned to leave the building, to tell the police of the preceding events.

Meanwhile though, a figure had been watching this turn of events, and pulled out a mobile phone and spoke into it "They have passed the first test……"

DarthHomer: Wow…that was pretty interesting…even though there was a major lack in dialogue. Why did you write "Part 1" at the start anyway?  
Cartoonfan88: Simple, the story is in two parts, and the events in both parts, significant or not, will link up with one another.

DarthHomer: You aren't going to make this like a Matrix story are you?  
Cartoonfan88: Nope, I just want to make a Dark superhero story….READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Changes

Cartoonfan88: Wow, Chapter 1 did better than I expected! Thanks to all of you that reviewed!

DarthHomer: Is this a cheap trick to earn more reviews?

Cartoonfan88: Become a writer and you'll know what I'm feeling…

DarthHomer: Whatever…just start the chapter already

Cartoonfan88: Sure thing…

The Chronicles of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl

A Simpsons Fanfiction Story by Cartoonfan88

2. Changes

You would think, that even all the acts of bravery and heroism that Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl that had earned the trust and thanks of all of Springfield, no one would believe that they saw 'Ghostly Hostages'. When the police came to investigate the scene after the duo had cleared it, even they had to explain, in much depth, what had exactly happened. Even their own family wouldn't believe of the recent events.

"There's no such thing as a ghost" said their mother Marge. "And even if there were, the story still wouldn't make much sense anyway". They were about to protest to their father Homer, but before they could complain he replied "Your mother is right, besides, the chances of seeing a ghosts are impossible". They then looked at Homer with a look that said "And becoming a superhero in a freak accident is impossible also?" Homer then immediately changed looks.

After this, no more conversation took place as the family sat down for dinner. As they were eating, Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl were pondering over the events preceding. Firstly, Wiggum had been acting differently, secondly was the captors shooting each other, thirdly was the sniper head-shooting the escaping captor, fourthly was the ghostly hostages, and now, their family doubting them. But the weird thing was that they both felt that their parents were acting weird as well. They knew that the chances of alien abductions were immense, but even so, it still felt weird to them.

The tension broke as the family heard a knock on their door. Marge went to go answer it, and returned to the table with a disc-looking object, smaller than a CD. As she placed the object on the table, the family began to inspect it, no one had any clue on how it worked or how it operated, but all took care, as they assumed that it might be a weapon of destruction. Clobber Girl took a close inspection, and noticed that there were 2 buttons on the machine, a red and a green, from experience, she pressed the green button.

No destruction followed the button press, but instead, a Hologram of a black figure appeared, the family jumped back a little in shock. The Hologram began to speak in a deep, almost robotic voice.

"Greetings Simpson family, I am delivering a message to Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl, but any other member of the family may hear this message. I come on behalf of Alfred Lansing, my master. He would be here in person to deliver this message, but he has services that required his assistance. He has heard of the recent situation involving the hostages, and is willing to help in someway. He runs a school that could be used to help enhance your children's super-powers, and thus, give them a advantage against foes in the future. We offer nothing in the way of school fees, and we are located near Springfield, so parents living there are able to visit their children. The buttons on this holo-disk will allow us to know whether or not your children will be attending, the green signifies acceptance, the red signifies rejection. Either way, takes you time with this decision."

The hologram disappeared after the last words. The Simpson family were silent, and were carefully thinking of whether or not to send their children to the school. "Well kids, what's it gonna be?" asked Homer. Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl thought carefully about their decision, having their powers developed would be advantageous in the future, but what of Springfield while they are gone? They then remembered some advice that they heard once, "Of two hands, only one can hold a shield, choose carefully what to defend". Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl did indeed think carefully…and then Stretch Dude pressed the green button. They waited….the room was so silent; you could hear a decapitation from a few blocks away…and then nothing. As the family exhaled, there was a knock on the door, and again, Marge answered it. At the door were two men, in similar gear to the man in the hologram, and asked for Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl.

"Thank you for accepting the proposal, our master is most grateful" one said. "Please come with us, we shall take you to the school" the other said. Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl turned towards their rooms, but one of the men said "You do not need any clothes, we have provided you". They then turned towards the door, and took one final look at their parents before leaving the house. Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl then saw their transportation, a black van. They were told to climb in the back, which they did obligingly, and the van set off for it's destination….

DarthHomer: Wow…so the story is progressing even more slowly…

Cartoonfan88: Well, do I see you writing any fanfiction stories?

DarthHomer: No…but answer me this, why is there so little dialogue from Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl?  
Cartoonfan88: Well, I aim to try and add more in the next chapters, but I find it difficult to write dialogue…oh well, READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Arrival

DarthHomer: We actually gonna see some storyline progression this time around?

Cartoonfan88: Hopefully man, I want to stop and say thanks to all who have reviewed my fics so far, in fact, I actually took a look at one fic from a reviewer in particular, and that I liked it so much, I'm actually going to borrow some ideas from it, that reader is Beautiful Mind, I hope that you don't mind if I borrow some of your ideas, I reviewed your Incredibles fic "Triple Threat" and I liked some of the ideas…

DarthHomer: In other words, you want to make up for the last chapter having hardly any dialogue at all?  
Cartoonfan88: Yeah, pretty much. But, I digress, lets start the show!

The Chronicles of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl

A Simpsons Fanfiction Story by Cartoonfan88

3. Arrival

The ride in the van took longer than Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl had expected it to be. So much so, they had already begun to envision possible outcomes of their arrival. Stretch Dude envisioned that he would already find nerds and teachers that he could play pranks on, while Clobber Girl envisioned that she would already meet girls her age and make friends who had the same interests, and had their own superpowers.

After what seemed like a eternity, the van came to a stop, and our heroes stepped out of the car to get their first glimpses of their new home. Their expectations were blown away when they saw the school, a large, medieval-fashioned castle. Already, Stretch Dude and planned pranks involving the castles length and height, while Clobber Girl had already planned out map in her mind of the school.

The two men led the duo to the castle doors, and after opened it for them, turned around and left them, expecting them to walk in by themselves. They both hesitated for a while, until Stretch Dude said "What's the matter sis? You afraid?" "Not afraid, just nervous, I mean, what if we came in and all of the school began to descend on us? We have no knowledge of their attack strategies" said Clobber Girl, in a intelligent, but nervous kind of way.

Clobber Girl took a deep breath, and said to Stretch Dude "Only one way out of this scenario" and began to enter the castle, Stretch Dude immediately followed. As they both entered the castle, they noticed that it was a lot more advanced than the exterior. Gone was the medieval look in favor of a lot more hi-tech, advanced look.

The second they entered the castle, a melody sounded, and they a number of students entering the lobby. They were all wearing the same clothes (grey from top to bottom), all had the same style of haircut (short and flat) and all had the same, mindless stare on their faces. All this made the duo feel very uncomfortable, as the kids who looked at them gave them negative stares and silent words of disapproval.

"Are you Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl?" asked a girl. The duo turned around to face the person asking the question. She looked 15 years old, and didn't wear the same clothes that the other students were wearing; in fact, she was wearing the same kind of clothes that you would normally see on a average 20 year old, Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl both nodded in reply.

"Well, that's a relief, at least y'all looking safe and sound" she said, adding a laugh. Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl looked at each other in confusion, "I'm sorry, and you are?" said Clobber Girl. "Ah name, well, my name is Emiliana Toresco a.k.a Toros" replied Emiliana. "I know your aliases, but what are your real names?"

"The spiked haired one is my brother Bart, and my name is Lisa" replied Clobber Girl. Bart didn't say a thing because he was looking at Emiliana, and he was completely stunned by her looks. "Oh sorry about that, it's actually my fault" said Emiliana, Clobber Girl looked confused, "You see, that's my power, any male that looks at me immediately becomes entranced, and I can do the same for a female…" she briefly opened and closed her eyes, and Bart was back to normal, he looked confused on where he was and what exactly he was doing.

"Sorry about that Bart, I was in a staring contest with a friend of mine and I kinda used my power to win, and forgot to change it" said Emiliana. "Don't worry about it, if I didn't feel a thing then it's ok" replied Bart. Emiliana smiled, and then said "Well then, I guess I better continue on then, I was sent down here to actually give you a tour of the place, so lets get moving before someone notices that we're wasting time". She immediately began to walk off and the duo followed her.

They progressed down a hallway while Emiliana began to mention facts like why Lanning built the school (to help develop super-powered individuals) and how the interior of the castle was made. As they progressed, two kids passed them and began to murmur things under their breath, but they clearly called them "Weak" and "Useless". Emiliana heard this, and to reassure the duo said "Don't worry about them, AC's always act like that to people".

Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl were confused at what she said, so she clarified it for them. "AC is short for Advent Children, a term coined by Lanning for the kids who were born with their powers, just ignore them, those kids have no personality and no emotions, all they want to do is just keep becoming more powerful". "So then what are we?" asked Stretch Dude. "Well, you can just call us, that is people like me and you, who weren't born with powers but received them later on in their lives, super-power individuals" replied Emiliana.

Later on, they came to a door where Emiliana said "Damn, that's right, I was supposed to introduce you to your group" Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl were confused. "Ok, you see, we're all bunched together in groups, that's for when we practice our powers and who you share a room with."

She knocked on the door and a male voice asked who it was, Emiliana replied "You know who it is, just open the door", the door opened after that. They all entered the room, and saw a male near the door trying to perfect a set of metallic tentacles and a female reading a book. Emiliana announced the two new arrivals, the two other people in the room looked at them and went back immediately at what they were doing before.

Emiliana took Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl to meet the other two members of their group. The boy was simply called Octo, namely because of the tentacles, which were additions to him via a comic-influenced Scientific experiment. The girl was named Mimic, who had the power to transform into anyone she desired, and have that person's special ability.

Emiliana showed the duo there rooms and said to them "Sorry, I forgot to mention that Octo and Mimic aren't very sociable." Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl apologized, and Emiliana continued "Also, I'm in charge of you guys, so don't get into any mischief, or it'll be my ass on the line". She then said good night, and turned away, leaving the duo alone.

Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl then turned to face each other. "So Lisa, are we home?" said Bart. Lisa paused for a moment, then replied "I'm…home" Stretch Dude smiled, at least the one person who he had shared some feelings for was ok. They each turned away from each other and went to bed, each thinking that their time here will affect them for the better…

DarthHomer: Well, at least that was some improvement over the last chapter…

Cartoonfan88: I know what you mean man, I feel the same way, and I read all of Beautiful Minds Incredibles fanfic, and I liked it one hell of a lot…so I cite you now as one of my influences…thank you very much…

DarthHomer: Did you ask to use the idea?  
Cartoonfan88: I couldn't get in contact, so I hope that he or she can let me…READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Bloody Shadow

Cartoonfan88: Well, here we go, this chapter I've been waiting to write for a while now!

DarthHomer: Why is that?  
Cartoonfan88: Simple, I've been thinking over heavily on what is going to happen, and now I've mapped out a way that I believe will be effective..

DarthHomer: This time I'll say it, Lets Start the Fic!

* * *

The Chronicles of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl

A Simpsons Fanfiction Story by Cartoonfan88

4. Bloody Shadow

As the weeks progressed, the school did indeed live up to the promise that was made to Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl. Their powers did improve well, and so did their fighting tactics. However though, apart from Emiliana, they made no new friends, even Octo and Mimic, whom they expected they would be somewhat good friends with, didn't even say a word to them. Emiliana revealed the reason to Clobber Girl why they couldn't speak a week after the duo arrived.

"They're both AC?" said Clobber Girl. "Yep, and for some reason, they had their tongues taken out of them when they were young, and have managed for go without them" replied Emiliana. "But how have they managed to go without them?" asked Clobber Girl. Emiliana shrugged and said "To be honest with you Clobber, I have no clue."

As the time went by, the group became more heavily involved in 'missions' that required the groups skills to achieve goals like stopping a crime in progress or stealing a item. Each of the groups special abilities helped in someway to make each mission a success, Mimic and Emiliana distracted guards, Clobber Girl and Octo could take on scores of guards, and Stretch Dude stole the goods.

It was about a month after Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl started at Lansings school, when they were called up for a new mission. As they all crowded around a hologram projector, expecting to see the same black man that the duo saw on their arrival at their school, they saw a old man in a wheel chair. Emiliana gasped when he saw him, Mimic and Octo looked surprise, Stretch Dude was confused, but based on these feelings, Clobber Girl knew who the mystery person was, Lansing himself.

"I know that this may seem awkward, but I felt that I should give the briefing for this mission" he said. Clobber Girl noticed that Lansings lower torso was missing. The hologram continued "This mission is a capture mission, the objective is to capture a man named Alastor Hellon, also known as The Bloody Shadow." The hologram showed a picture of Alastor, he was wearing dark sunglasses, also sporting a beard. The hologram continued "Be warned of him though, his nickname is not to be thought of a name, it is a known statement, people who have tried to end his life have often ended up in pools of blood. You shall also have 55 soldiers with you, do as you please with them, just bring Alastor back alive". The Hologram ended at that point, and everyone left to the garage to leave for the mission.

As they walked to the garage, where the soliders and transports were waiting, Clobber Girl asked Emiliana why Lansing didn't have a lower torso. "That's a good question, but the answer isn't very clear to me either. Apparently, one of Lansings students went berserk and tried to kill him, he got through at least 50 AC's, all of Lansings guards, but when he got to him, he could only manage to cut him in half. Don't ask me why, but that's what happened".

They made their way to the transports, which were several black trucks, each containing a number of soldiers. After entering the trucks, they made their way towards the location of where Alastor is held up. As each of the trucks made their way towards the destination, everyone felt some sort of fear of their foe. Eventually, they made their way towards a mansion on the farside of town, one which was facing a cliff, a fair way above sea level.

The soldiers went in first, followed by the more powerful individuals. Each of them were close together, as if they were scared of something. The moment that everyone made their way inside, a piece of music began to play, most of the people realized that it was a tune played on a Piano, and using this tune, they decided to follow it's volume to follow it's player.

As the beautiful piece of music continued playing, the intruders to the mansion followed it's volume, getting louder as the song kept going. Eventually, they found the source of the music, a man playing a piano in the mansions study. The soldiers took aim, readying to fire stun bullets on a command. The man then stopped to turn around, and everyone saw the face of Alastor. He indeed looked like the photo, but the photo negated the fact that he had a piercing stare, one that you could say, could look into a persons soul. The soliders were scared of this, and began to fire at Alastor, the bullets did connect and he dropped to the ground, the piano was also damaged during the firing.

"I don't appreciate your hatred of classical music" said a voice behind Emiliana. Everyone jumped to see Alastor there, alive and well. Everyone turned around to see the other Alastor disappear, he was a hologram. The soldiers aimed their guns at Alastor, whom did not just stare back at the guards, but reached into his jacket, and pulled out a Katana, and immediately began to defend himself.

At that moment in time, Bart and Lisa knew why Alastor was nicknamed "The Bloody Shadow", as he demonstrated his skill with the Katana. In only a matter of seconds, the soldiers fell like melting ice drops, and dissolved into pools of blood. They had thought that after so many years of watching violent cartoons, they had been completely desensitized from violence, after seeing this act, they were scared, real scared.

Alastor then made a run for it, and a obviously surprised Emiliana shouted out into a radio "Screw the Boss, set your guns to kill, Lansing can have him dead!" The other individuals still standing followed after Alastor. Alastor however, had been running into the lobby, where he was confronted more guards, heavily outnumbering him.

He paused for a moment to survey his attackers. "I see that you all want me dead right?" He yelled to the soldiers. "Well, even if I were to pull out my Katana, one of you lucky gentlemen would have the honor and privelige of putting a bullet into me. Which leaves little ol' me with nothing to defend himself, oh woe is me…." he then reached into his jacket and pulled out two identical handguns. "Well then again, there are these…: he said.

At the same time he pulled them out, all of the soldiers began to fire at him, and Alastor, using some sort of skill, dodged them all, and managed to place bullets in all the soldiers. Not once, did he miss, and not once, did the soldiers hit him while he was reloading. As he finished off the last soldier, our heroes entered the room, again, Bart and Lisa were stunned at his acts.

Alastor shouted "EMILIANA! Again you try to capture me! Do you not get tired of this endless chase?" Emiliana replied "As long as I have a master, I shall do their bidding!" Alastor laughed, and said to her "Well then, I see you won't give up in a hurry" and ran off. Emiliana turned to Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl and said "Go after him, I'll call more soldiers". They hesitated at first, but did indeed go after him.

They followed him down a narrow hallway, until they reached a room with a massive window. He then turned to face the duo. "The mighty duo of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl, I've been meaning to talk to you about something". They ignored him and began to attack him, Stretch Dude attacked him from a distance, using all of his limbs while Clobber Girl attacked up front. Somehow, Alastor managed to use some of Stretch Dude's out-stretched limbs to attack Clobber Girl, making her flinch, allowing Alastor to get a quick punch in, and knocking her to the ground. Stretch Dude too tried to attack Alastor, but he avoided his strikes and again, got in a quick punch, knocking him down.

He stopped for a second to let the duo get back up on their feet, they did, and then immediately assumed fighting position. "Listen, I don't want to fight you, I actually need to talk to you" said Alastor in a much lighter tone. "No, we can't fail" said Stretch Dude, panting heavily, Clobber Girl couldn't say anything at all, but she was still panting heavily.

Alastor heard footsteps approaching the room. "Listen, I know all too well what you're here for, but the thing is, Lansing just wants power, he wants my powers, he'll screw over anyone so he can become the most powerful person ever" said Alastor. Soldiers entered the room with Emiliana, all the soldiers had their guns aimed at Alastor.

Alastor moved towards the window, and told Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl "If you don't believe me that Lansing steals peoples powers, ask her!" Pointing to Emiliana. At this point, she was that angry at Alastor, she immediately ordered the soldiers to fire at Alastor, and instead of dodging them, he took them fullforce, and he went though the window and hurtling down towards the sea. The soldiers took a look to see if he was dead, and made sure to fire into the sea, just to make sure.

Emiliana was panting, but she felt relieved that she had gotten rid of Alastor. Bart and Lisa turned towards her. "Umm…Emiliana, is it true that Lansing manipulates people in order to achieve domination?" asked Lisa. Emiliana paused for a moment and said calmly "No, it's not true, Alastor is just a demented loonie, and he's lost his mind, nothing he says counts. No c'mon, lets get out of here, Lansing will probably be looking for a explanation for the sudden change in colour."

* * *

Cartoonfan88: Another chapter done!

DarthHomer: And one step close to finish the story right?

Cartoonfan88: Exactly, but now that you mention it, you started the fic, you should end it.

DarthHomer: Fine then, READ AND REVIEW!!!


	5. Keep Your Friends Close

DarthHomer: Wow, that wasn't such a bad chapter?  
Cartoonfan88: Is DarthHomer starting to mellow out a little?

DarthHomer: No way man, I'm always negative, always will be…

Cartoonfan88: Didn't think so, but lets start the fic anyways…

The Chronicles of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl

A Simpsons Fanfiction Story by Cartoonfan88

5. Keep Your Friends Close…

* * *

Ever since the failed attempt to capture Alastor, his words echoed in the minds of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl. While Lansing wasn't happy that Alastor wasn't captured, he didn't set a punishment for the group. As the weeks went on, his words began to make a sort of obsession for the duo, because they both started to feel that he was right, and that Lansing was just a manipulative, power-hungry tyrant. They brought their views to some people, but they were all dismissed immediately.

Even Emiliana, who had become the duo's only friend, dismissed it. "But if Lansing was as you say he was, we all wouldn't be here would we?" she said. "But Alastor said that you knew something" replied Bart. Emiliana immediately got angry, "Listen, we have never met at all, I don't know him, but he somehow knows every little detail about my life. Let's drop it at the fact that what he said means nothing to me, to Lansing, to you, to anyone!" They stopped asking questions there, they didn't want to get her any angrier.

As the days progressed, their suspicions grew, and their fears of Lansing going to take their powers grew into a fact for them. Everyone they knew were told of their suspicions and paranoia, but no-one cared about it. While no-one believed them, it started to take a hold of their thoughts.

Two weeks after the Alastor mission, the duo were called up to do another mission. It took them completely by surprise. They were on their way to their dorms, when Emiliana passed them, in a much cheerful mood than last they spoke to her. "C'mon you guys, Lansing just gave us another mission, and we got to get out of here now!" It took them completely by surprise. "But what about…" said Lisa. "About nothing! We got ordered straight away! Come on, I'll explain everything on the way!" replied Emiliana. Emiliana pushed them away gently, and they all made a run for the garage. They got in the truck, and made their way towards the unknown destination.

"So you mind telling us what we need to do?" asked Lisa. Emiliana smiled "Simple, there have been rumors that Alastor has been seen at Warehouse 22 at the Docks, we're just going to check them out, and if it is true, bring him in to Lansing". This news lifted the suspicions a tiny bit from the duo, but it still made them nervous.

They reached the docks, and saw Octo and Mimic coming out of another truck with a batch of soldiers. As they exited the truck, they got this eerie vibe that something was wrong. There were no noises of any kind, no work being done, it was the universal sign that something bad was about to occur.

Everyone began to make their way towards the Warehouse, and non-surprisingly, there was no-one there. They all waited outside the Warehouse for any sign of movement from inside. As they looked around, they noticed that Mimic and Octo weren't with the group. "Hey Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl, go and look inside to see if anyones inside, we can't be too careful" said Emiliana. They were about to ask where Mimic and Octo were, but they didn't want to miss out on the chance to nail the man that set the paranoia in them. So they entered the warehouse.

First thing was that it was somewhat bright, they had some idea of where they were, and where the exits were. As they made their way further in the warehouse, they saw a bright light coming down from the ceiling, and they saw the man responsible for all this, Alastor.

They were a little surprised that the rumors were true, but he had his back turned towards them. They decided to use the element of surprise to get a advantage on him, and decided to run at him. As they made it to him, they readied for a punch attack, when all of a sudden, there was a brief flash of light, and Alastor disappeared and was replaced with a little girl. They quickly turned their heads to see who it was, only to see it was their comrade Mimic!

As they fell to the ground, they were immediately were picked up to feel a unfamiliar feeling. They then managed to see it was Octo who picked them up. They breathed a sigh of a relief, which quickly turned into a gasp as they were slammed into the ground! They were slammed over and over again, until a voice cried "Enough!" A figure then entered into their view, and were shocked to see that again, it was another familiar face, this time, it was that of Emiliana's!

Octo brought the duo to the point where they could see Emiliana, and vice-versa. "But why?" asked Lisa. "Simple, Lansing ordered us to" replied Emiliana, evilly. "You were right about something, and that Lansing does steal the powers of other people in order to become stronger. But do you know who has the powers?" she waited for a response, which didn't come, "Simple, we do, Lansing distributes the acquired powers to his most powerful servants, like yours truly here" she said.

"But then again, Alastor was right about what he said then wasn't he?" she continued. "What a shame though, for you guys had some potential to become excellent servants for Lansing, but there is still a chance for you to join him" she said. Octo dropped them on the ground, and the duo slowly got up. "Never!" said Bart, "We'll never join you!" said Lisa.

They both began to charge at them, but were stopped in their tracks as Emiliana began to look at them. As she looked at them, they couldn't move their bodies, and they couldn't bring themselves to hurting her. "You must've forgotten about my power? Remember, I can put anyone in a trance, which can lead up to this!" she clicked her fingers, and she, Octo and Mimic began to beat them up.

They proceeded to do it for ages, leaving the duo completely and totally wrecked. Just before the final strikes were to be struck, they heard some screams, and then there was silence as a man entered the warehouse. Everyone turned around to face him, readying a fighting position, in case there was a fight to commence.

"Finally, you've taken down Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl, no easy feat I might add. I'm sure the master will be pleased." Said the mysterious figure, whom as he entered the light, turned out to be none other than Alastor!

* * *

DarthHomer: WHAT! Alastors evil now? How does that work?

Cartoonfan88: Well, I never said he was evil now…

DarthHomer: But you made the other people evil…

Cartoonfan88: Oh well, READ AND REVIEW!!!


	6. A Sheep in Wolfs Clothing

Cartoonfan88: Well, it's been a while, but now, the long awaited next chapter of the Chronicles of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl!

DarthHomer: What took you so long anyway?

Cartoonfan88: Well, I hadn't received any reviews for a while, but when I got a new one, I got so inspired, that I thought I'd might as well start up again! Any problem with that?

DarthHomer: No problem, just start the fic!

Cartoonfan88: Will Do!

* * *

The Chronicles Of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl

A Simpsons Fanfic By Cartoonfan88

6. A Sheep In Wolves Clothing

The trio who had attacked Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl looked pleased that they had received some positive comment on their work, something which would've brought a tear to any supervillians eye, the near-defeat of one of the most powerful super duos ever to be formed.

"So, does that mean you've come back then?" asked Emiliana. Alastor smirked, getting out of his fighting pose. "Actually Toros, what I was about to say before you interrupted me was that master would've been pleased that his most useless lackeys actually managed to get the impossible done".

Emiliana looked angry, but she wasn't offended. "Speaking of which, they're still breathing, so I think that I might take them" said Alastor. "There of more use to me than to you anyway" he continued. Emiliana laughed "Sorry, but haven't you heard the saying, First Come, First Served? We got here first, we did the work, and now, these two will be heading with us".

Alastor raised a eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so then. Well, I actually did get here before you, I was just in hiding. True, you did take out Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl, but while you were pre-occupied, I actually managed to take out every single guard that you brought along, meaning that theres no backup. Just little 'ol me, you, and the two mutes over here".

Emiliana again, looked angry. "So what, they were just minor losses anyway, even you should know that those soldiers were faceless, mindless drones, willing to die for some useless and utterly pointless cause." Alastor smirked again, and said "Seeing as we both have something to gain and something to gain here, I have a proposition for you". Emiliana looked interested.

"I say that me and you fight for who has possession over the two kids, and just to make it more interesting, lets make it hand to hand only, no weapons and no powers" said Alastor. Emiliana still looked interested, and asked "How can I be sure that you won't use your weapons?"

"Simple" Alastor replied, as he proceeded to remove his Sword and Guns. "Just don't use your powers, and I won't be forced to use my weapons, then again, you do know how your power is useless against me anyway". Emiliana considered it, then said "Accepted, defeating is something that I've always wanted."

Alastor smiled "Also, I want those two not to interfere", pointing to Mimic and Octo. "If at any point, they so much as give you any help whatsoever, I will use the weapons, understood?" he said. Emiliana nodded, getting into a fighting pose. "Guess it's on then" Alastor muttered, getting into a fighting pose.

The two stared at each other intently; their stares locked at each others, as if their stares were already a epic battle, preceding the physical confrontation. It was Emiliana who made the first move, charging towards Alastor with a force mimicking her nickname. Alastor didn't move at all, instead waiting until just before she made contact with him, then pulling off a punch to her midsection, sending her to the floor cringing.

"Get up Toros, You can do better than that!" yelled Alastor. She knew that, and she got up, and as she did, attacked him with a kick to the head, the kick connected, and Alastor stumbled, leaving him open for a attack. Emiliana took the opportunity, and ran towards him to land a series of punches at him. She managed to land one punch, but Alastor immediately countered it by weaving out of the way, and kicking her in the back of the knee-cap. Using the time carefully, he managed to put her in a headlock.

"Wow Emiliana, and here I was thinking that you had some strength" quipped Alastor. "Oh yeah? Now's the part where it shows!" yelled Emiliana, and elbowed Alastor in the stomach, and while he was reeling back from the damage, Emiliana began another series of powerful punches. Unlike the last time, Alastor couldn't counter it, and took a lot of damage; Emiliana ended the combo with a kick to Alastors chin, knocking him down.

Emiliana then began to attack him on the floor, but Alastor managed to kick her head, and got back up very quickly. "Not bad girl" Alastor quipped, "You'll find I'm full of surprises" Emiliana quipped. Alastor charged at Emiliana, Emiliana getting ready to intercept the charge. Instead of running at her, Alastor slid under Emiliana's legs, grabbed her from behind, and slammed her to the ground.

Emiliana got back up again, and smirked "That was a good move, I'm impressed". Alastor smiled "You'll find I'm full of surprises" mimicking her words. Alastor tried again charging at her, but this time, she stopped him and slammed him to the ground. She then got on top of Alastor and started punching his face. She got in a few good punches before Alastor reversed the situation, and again, got in a few good punches. Emiliana broke out of the situation and readied herself again.

At this point, Alastor had been bleeding slightly, but Emiliana was bleeding just a little bit more. Alastor took some pleasure in this "The good thing about you bleeding, is not only does it show that I'm beating you, it makes looking at you a lot a lot easier on the poor old eyes!" he quipped. Emiliana lost it that remark, and ran at Alastor, spear-tackling him. As she was on top of him, Alastor noticed Emilianas eyes changing color, he knew all too well what she was trying to do, and punched the side of her head, knocking her off him.

"If you wanted to die so badly, why didn't you ask?" Alastor said, making a run for the sword and guns. Emiliana was still on the ground, so she couldn't stop him. Octo noticed him running, and began to stop him from getting a hold of the weapons. Octo began to attack him using his extra appendages, but for some reason, none of the attacks made a scratch on Alastor, he stopped Octo with a massive punch to his gut, taking Octo out of action. He then kicked Mimic's head, just in case she would try and stop him too, this too, took him out of action. He got his weapons back, and made his way towards Emiliana.

As he made his way towards her, he noticed that she on her hands and kness, struggling to get up, and was bleeding a lot more than last he noticed. Alastor took pleasure in this sight. "Sorry, but I believe I'll be taking the kids with me now" he said. She managed to look up at him in disgust, "You mother…", as soon as he heard this, he kicked her in nose, and sent her flying back towards Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl.

Alastor went to them, picked them up, and looked at Emiliana one more time. This time, there was a lot more blood on her face. "Try explaining this one to Lansing…" he remarked, and left the warehouse….

* * *

DarthHomer: This has been one pretty bloody chapter.

Cartoonfan88: And Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl haven't spoken once in this chapter.

DarthHomer: Yeah, but why with all the blood?

Cartoonfan88: I used it as a way of coming back to fanfic writing! And speaking of which, READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Everything You Wanted To Know But Didn't...

Cartoonfan88: Here we are again! This time, with a new chapter!

DarthHomer: This time, do we expect to see some dialogue from the heroes?  
Cartoonfan88: Yep, there will be some dialogue to make up from last time…so enjoy!

* * *

**The Chronicles of Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl**

**A Fanfiction Story by Cartoonfan88**

**7. Everything You Wanted To Know but Was Afraid To Ask**

* * *

While they may have been unconscious, the events that preceded this stood in Stretch Dude and Clobber Girls memory. Emiliana and the academy betraying them, and then brutally assaulting them, which is all they could remember. Then, after they remembered that, they heard some music being played. This was strange to them, because not only did they not remember hearing music being played when they were attacked, but they had not heard this piece whatsoever. This drove them to snap back into consciousness…and after willing themselves, over and over again, they got back to reality.

It was Clobber Girl who woke up first, she just wanted to know what that piece of music was. She was expecting to be back in her house, with her mom watching over her, helping her on the road to recovery. Instead, she saw a crummy looking apartment, with all sorts of items on the floor, and the music she heard was coming out of a cheap looking CD player.

"You gotta love classical" said a voice that took Clobber Girl by surprise, and made her get into a fighting pose, and then she saw whose voice that was, it was Alastors. Alastor smilied at her "Firstly, Classical can bring out the best moods in anyone. Anger, Happiness, Grief, all emotions are covered."

She was still in her fighting pose, readying for combat. "Glad to see that you're awake, a thank you will suffice" he said. Clobber Girl had no idea what he was talking about. He then began again "Well, you know how Emiliana beat the shi…, I mean the hell out of you?" Clobber Girl nodded, "well, I got you and your bro away from her, and as an added bonus, made sure that she won't be trying to assault you again for a while".

After he said this, Stretch Dude started to come out of unconsciousness. "How long have we been here for?" asked Clobber Girl. Alastor began to think about that question, and finally said "Unconscious, 2 Days, Conscious, 5 minutes". As soon as he said that, Stretch Dude completely woke up, and after seeing Alastor, he got into a fighting pose, but Clobber Girl convinced him that Alastor was helping them, and not himself.

"Now that we're all on the same side here" said Alastor, "I suggest now we plan our next move". Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl were surprised at his words. "I'm sorry, our next move?" Asked Clobber Girl. "Truth be told Alastor, but we don't trust you enough so you could be considered allied with us".

Alastor smirked, "I was afraid of this" he said. "Well, then, go ahead, ask me questions about myself, so we can get to know each other than much better" as he began to take a seat. Stretch Dude asked the first question "Have you ever perfected your abilities at Lansings school?" Alastor thought about that for a second and replied "Yes and No"

The duo looked confused, so Alastor said "I developed my powers with my parents, and after they died, I spent some time at Lansings school, which is where I met Emiliana, next question!" Clobber Girl asked the next question "Who were your parents? And how did they die?"

"Good Question" Alastor replied, "I'm not going to give away their names, because you wouldn't have heard of them, but they were a great duo, and were great parents. As for them dying, well, one day, some super-villain got incredibley lucky, and instead of going on and on about how much of a god he was compared to them, he just used a death ray on both of them". He paused for a second and saw that the duo were giving him weird looks. "What? It's a true story!" he said, loudly. Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl brushed that aside, as then Stretch Dude asked the next question. "What is your real ability?"

"As in my superpower?" said Alastor, Stretch Dude nodded in response. "Well, it's a kind of thing I like to call a Pain Barrier. What it does is that it absorbs most of the damage, but I feel some of it. It's invisible, so you don't see it, and in case you want to know if it's backfired on me, it has, twice. Once when I was a kid, and I fought a guy, he broke it and lost a fight, and the second was when I was a teenager, and I decided to take on 20 people at once, I could hold it for a while, but after it broke, I had a hard time fighting back."

Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl were impressed with Alastors detailed answer. "So, do you two trust me yet?" he asked. The duo now felt like they could trust him, but they wanted to know one more thing about him. Clobber Girl asked it "Were you and Emiliana ever…y'know…"

"I know what you are talking about, and the answer is no." said Alastor. "Now, how exactly are we going to plan our next move?" Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl were looking tired, so Alastor suggested that they all go to sleep now, and plan in the morning.

They found their way to sleep easy, something which has been a irregularity to them as of late. Sometime during the night, Clobber Girl needed some water, and as she made her way to get a glass, she heard some words coming from Alastors room, and curiously, she checked it out.

She knew that he was sleeping, but he was tossing and turning in his bed, and muttering all kinds of things. "Why the hell won't you die!" said Alastor, as if he was in a real-life battle. Clobber Girl smiled at thought that Alastor was having a good dream, then, all of a sudden, Alastor grabbed his sword and thrusted it into the direction Clobber Girl was in, and missed her by a hair.

Alastor woke up and saw Clobber Girls scared as all hell expression, and said "I had a bad dream?" This convinced her to go back to bed…

* * *

DarthHomer: This turned out to be a Kill Bill Vol.2 like chapter…

Cartoonfan88: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

DarthHomer: What do you think it is then?

Cartoonfan88: Never mind, READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
